Sólo Vengo a Beber
by SonneKa
Summary: Seri Awashima vuelve a visitar el bar de HOMRA luego de no hacerlo durante mucho tiempo. One Shot Izumo x Seri. (La imagen de portada NO me pertenece, sino que la imagen original es de sugarforkfull -user de Tumblr- )


**NOTAS:**_** 1\. Esta es la primera vez que publico un fic, y la verdad es que no escribo mucho así que sólo espero que la narración sea correcta. Acepto críticas, aunque duelan un poco _**_

_**2\. En fin, estuve buscando en toda la web fanfics de Izumo x Seri en español y no hay ni uno, sí, ¡ni uno! Me desepcionó bastante así que decidí escribir el mío. ¡Espero que les guste!**_

**DISCLAIMER:**_** K y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**_

* * *

**Sólo Vengo a Beber**

**.**

**.**

_**Izumo Kusanagi x Seri Awashima**_

Seri Awashima se adentró en el bar de HOMRA. Muy elegante. Llevaba puesto un vestido corto, era blanco con una cinta negra en la cintura que se ataba quedando así un moño en su espalda. Unos zapatos, también blancos, de taco alto que le marcaban sus finas y largas piernas. Su cabello rubio, suelto, siempre suave con algunas ondas que no se notaban a simple vista. Sus ojos azules, resaltados con apenas un poco de delineador y rimmel. Hermosa, simplemente bella. Pero su rostro, éste no brillaba como el resto de su cuerpo. Estaba apagado. Quizás estaba cansada, o tal vez estaba triste. Algunas de esas pudieron ser las razones para visitar su bar favorito.

Se sentó en la barra. Cruzada de piernas, con una pequeña cartera negra sobre ellas. Era delicada. Corría los mechones de cabello que le molestaban detrás de sus orejas. Aún así, su rostro seguía sin lucirse. Esperó sentada, no tardó mucho Izumo Kusanagi en atenderla.

—Hace mucho tiempo que no venías.— Dijo él acercándose a Seri, quitándose de la boca el cigarrillo que estaba fumando.

—Pues lo hago cuando me es necesario.— La rubia quitó sus manos de sobre la cartera y apoyó los codos sobre el mostrador, mientras, miraba como jugaba con sus dedos.

—Ya veo.— Izumo tomó una copa y se acercó a Seri mostrándosela.—¿Lo de siempre?

—Si lo recuerdas...

Claro que lo recordaba, era su clienta favorita... o algo parecido, la apreciaba mucho. Venía muy seguido, aunque esas últimas semanas parecía haber desaparecido. Sabía que cuando ella estuviera cansada o triste por alguna razón, aunque no la dijera, recurriría a visitar el bar y a tomar su trago preferido. La verdad es que prefería cualquier trago, siempre y cuando tuviera en él unas cuantas judías rojas.

Sonrió a la bella dama y fue a realizar su trabajo volviéndose a poner su cigarro en la boca. Así que le preparó un Martini, poniendo en él algunas judías rojas. No las contó, pero terminaron siendo cinco. Le entregó rápido su pedido, al parecer acertó en cuál era el trago que estaba buscando. Ésto hizo que por fin el rostro de Seri mostrara una mueca de felicidad, estaba cerca de una sonrisa.

Ella se tomó su tiempo para beber. Solían hablarse, pero esta vez era diferente. La rubia guardó silencio durante todo el rato que estuvo bebiendo. Se tomaba su tiempo para dar los sorbos, cerraba los ojos cada vez que daba uno. Mientras tanto Izumo la observaba, se había quedado sin qué seguir fumando. Sólo podía esperar a que quizás ella soltara una palabra o lo mirase. Pero no sucedió aquello. Decepcionado por la poca atención de la dama, se dirigió a re ordenar y limpiar algunas copas. Siempre lo hacía cuando estaba aburrido, y Seri no parecía estar en plan de vengo a alegrarte el día. Pero él la entendía, o por lo menos intentaba entenderla.

Seri terminó de beber. Revolvió su cartera buscando su billetera , de allí sacó el dinero con el que iba a pagar y lo dejó sobre la barra. No iba a retirarse hasta que Izumo lo recogiera. Éste miró aquel montón de billetes y luego dirigió la vista hacia Seri, acercándosele mientras se acomodaba los anteojos. Corrió el dinero para el lado de ella.

—No quiero que me pagues.

—No quiero no hacerlo.— Acercó el dinero al rubio. Los billetes parecían una pelota de _**p**__**ing pong**_ en el medio de la discusión.

—No quiero hacerle pagar a una señorita que siempre viene.

—A beber.— Terminó la oración del otro. Luego se paró, poniendo su cartera en el hombro.— Yo sólo vengo a beber, no hay otra razón. Y es por eso que debo pagarte.

Con esa oración, Seri dejó el dinero sobre la barra y se dirigió a la puerta para salir del local. Pero no llegó. Izumo se paró delante de ella y no la dejó avanzar a la salida. La rubia levantó la vista a el rostro del otro, se encontraban a la misma altura debido a sus tacos altos.

Él se acercó y la tomó de ambos lados de su rostro para besarla. Fue un beso extraño, sabor a cigarrillo y alcohol. La rubia se dejó llevar por la suave unión de sus labios y lenguas. Izumo acariciaba el cabello de la rubia mientras la besaba mientras que ella se quedaba quieta, quizás sorprendida por la situación, había sido algo inesperado. Luego de aquel largo beso, él se alejó un poco y le dejó el paso libre a Seri. Ella se ruborizó y acomodó su cabello, el rubio lo había despeinado un poco. Mientras, abrió la puerta de salida sin decir ni una palabra y con la misma cara de frialdad que llevaba cuando había llegado.

—La próxima vez... ven por mí. — Dijo Izumo mientras miraba como Seri se retiraba del bar sin voltear a verlo.

La rubia no contestó, ni le dirigió la mirada. Pero mientras seguía con sus manos en la puerta del bar, mostró una leve sonrisa que nadie pudo ver. Estaba sonriendo, su rostro se iluminó de nuevo.


End file.
